Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric operating mechanism, and more particularly to an action output device for a micro breaker which is capable of combining with at least one micro breaker.
Description of Related Arts
Switch breakers are the essential devices to power sectors for ensuring the electrical safety and switching lines. With the launch of intelligent grids projection, intelligence is an important direction that the micro breakers should take a step forward. It is a good way to realize by the electric operating mechanisms, but present electric operating mechanisms still have following shortcomings that:                1. most of conventional electric operating mechanisms achieve switching on and off to the large-scale switches, which can not meet the actual demand because of the single function and the low intelligent level;        2. present electric operating mechanisms are capable of only control the action of one micro breaker, but not the actions of multiple micro breakers;        3. present electric operating mechanisms achieve controlling the actions and positions mainly by linkage mechanisms, which conventionally require a motor to turn positively and negatively to control switching on and off, leading to the disadvantages that the volumes of the electric operating mechanisms are big and the structure of the linkage institution is complex;        4. when short circuit faults occur, the electric operating mechanisms still achieve switching on according to the instructions, which brings insecurity factors to the users; and        5. present electric operating mechanisms are independent devices which lack of the connections with the micro breakers controlled.        
In view of the above defects, the present invention is created after long time of researches and practices.